


right here, with you

by earlgrey_milktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they go on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: "Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, “You’re staring.”Koutarou smiles. “I know. You’re beautiful.”Akaashi looks away, busying himself with pocketing his phone. He’s blushing again, but Koutarou catches the upward curve of his lips.“I want to kiss you,” he blurts out.bokuto and akaashi spend some quality time together. there's nowhere else they'd rather be, other than right here, with each other.





	right here, with you

**Author's Note:**

> hello [ei](http://schion.tumblr.com/)!! your prompt was very broad but also some of my favourite things: domestic fluff. i've missed writing for these two a lot so thank you for allowing me such free reign to write something i also love, which is sweet, fluffy aged-up volleyowls, ehehe---the working title for this doc was "bkak SAPPY FLUFF" so i really hope you'll like this!  
> happy valentine's day and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! i hope this fic will make you smile, and may all your wishes come true this year <3
> 
> this was written for the [bokuaka exchange](https://bokuakaexchange.tumblr.com/) on tumblr; pls go check out the other amazing works, as well as ei's blog and art!!

 

 

 

Koutarou finds Akaashi slumped over with his head pillowed on his arms in the corner booth of the campus coffeeshop. There’s a pile of books and numerous notes and pens scattered around him, his backpack lying open and displaying even more notes. Even without seeing Akaashi’s face, Koutarou can already imagine the weary lines and heavy bags under his eyes.

Sliding into the seat across the table, Koutarou pokes at Akaashi’s shoulder. “Akaashi. Akaaaaashiiii. Akaaaaashi—”

Fumbling fingers swat at Koutarou’s hand. With a groan, Akaashi raises his head and squints at him. Yeah, Koutarou was right about the eyebags. “Bokuto-san? What are you doing here?”

“Kuroo told me that you’ve been conked out here for the past hour.”

Scowling, Akaashi turns his head to glare at Kuroo, who is wiping down the counter by the cash register. Kuroo looks up and gives a cheerful thumbs up. Koutarou waves back, which prompts his friend to blow an air kiss at him, so naturally Koutarou has to pretend to catch it. When he turns back to Akaashi, he finds the other boy rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Hey,” Koutarou says. “Let’s take a break, okay? You’ve been studying hard these past weeks.”

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Akaashi mutters.

“That’s okay, Akaashi! You just need to let your brain have some down time. C’mon. You haven’t eaten yet, right? Let’s go for dinner.”

Akaashi blinks. Then he frowns. “Didn’t you have practice today?”

“Yeah, but the coach had an emergency so it’s just free gym time today. I stay behind for extra practice most days anyway, so I thought I’d come spend time with you.”

Akaashi doesn’t look at him, but Koutarou is well-versed in reading the enigma that is Akaashi Keiji by now. The downward tilt of his chin, the hiding under his messy bangs, the slight quirk of his lips—this is the way Akaashi blushes. Koutarou loves being able to make Akaashi blush.

“How do you feel about _shabu shabu_?” Koutarou asks as Akaashi gathers his things.

“It’s certainly cold enough.”

“Great,” Koutarou grins. He whips out a piece of paper from his pocket. “Because guess who got coupons!”

“Amazing,” Akaashi deadpans. He pulls the paper towards him, curious. “All you can eat?”

“They have a mini-buffet for their side dishes!”

“Let’s go,” Akaashi says at once, and Koutarou laughs.

They wave goodbye to Kuroo as they leave the coffeeshop. The snow has mostly gone now, but winter chill still lingers. Koutarou holds out a hand for Akaashi’s bags, and for once, Akaashi doesn’t protest. They split the load between them, and walk towards the station in comfortable silence. Koutarou hums a song Komi has been playing on repeat for the past week.

The restaurant is bustling, a popular place for dinner during cold days. They’re lucky, only having to wait a few minutes before a table opens up. The inside of the restaurant is warm, tables being filled and emptied just as quickly. The familiar sizzle of soup broth broiling and the tinkle of chopsticks against bowls immediately call forth a growl from Koutarou’s stomach. Akaashi is already flipping through the menu. Koutarou can’t help but grin at that.

With their respective hot pots boiling and plates of meat waiting to be tossed in at the side, Koutarou is animatedly chattering away about his day and everything under the sun. He tends to gesture with his arms, but he’s aware he’s holding chopsticks and tongs in both hands, so he tries to tone it down. It’s good that they’re seated against the wall. He trails off on his recount of the crazy stunt that Lev pulled at practice the day before, watching Akaashi dump an excessive amount of green onions into his sauce plate. But Akaashi looks up at him, and asks if Hinata managed to get the nurse in time.

Koutarou grins. He trades his _enoki_ mushrooms for the white radish on Akaashi’s plate, and continues his story.

Later, when they’re both warm and full, Koutarou stands outside the restaurant next to Akaashi. The streetlights are on, illuminating the city in anticipation of the night time dark. He’s eaten enough that he feels a little sleepy. But he doesn’t want to go home yet, not when there’s a beautiful boy right next to him.

There’s a tug at his sleeve. “Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says. “Would you take a walk with me?”

Koutarou doesn’t hesitate.

The streets are slightly busier now, people on their way home from work and people rushing to meet up with friends. Dinner sits warm and comfortable in Koutarou’s belly, but the evening cold nips at his nose. Akaashi has his scarf pulled up to hide the bottom half of his face, leaving his flushed cheeks peeking out. It makes him look younger than he is. Koutarou’s heart swells at the sight.

They linger on the skywalk as Akaashi pulls out his phone to take a shot of the sunset peeking through the skyscrapers. Koutarou hangs from the railing, tipping himself back until he’s staring right up at the darkening sky. He can see the rainbow of the city lights in his peripheral vision. The cars rushing by below them leave trails of yellow, red, and white. Koutarou tilts his head to watch Akaashi fiddle with the ISO on his phone camera. He looks absolutely stunning in this soft glow.

As if sensing his thoughts, Akaashi glances over. The traffic lights reflect off his eyes, giving them a gold tint. “Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, “You’re staring.”

Koutarou smiles. “I know. You’re beautiful.”

Akaashi looks away, busying himself with pocketing his phone. He’s blushing again, but Koutarou catches the upward curve of his lips.

“I want to kiss you,” he blurts out.

A car speeds past below. They’re standing close, close enough to touch, and yet too far at the same time. A teenage couple walk past them on the bridge, and they both step backwards reluctantly. A gust of wind blows by, ruffling Koutarou’s hair. He shivers.

“Let’s head back,” says Akaashi.

Koutarou can only agree.

Winter isn’t his favourite time of year. Summer is, with the endless sunshine and watermelon slices and stopping by the convenience store for popsicle sticks. But the cold means everyone is dressed in their thickest layers and puffiest jackets. It means that he can walk closer than usual to Akaashi under the guise of huddling for warmth. It means that if their fingers brush together and occasionally intertwine between them, no one is any wiser. For small sweetnesses like this, no matter how brief, Koutarou is willing to endure the winter chill.

They head back to the apartment Koutarou shares with Kuroo. It’s dark when they enter, Kuroo still at work. Akaashi places his shoes neatly in the _genkan_ with a familiarity that makes Koutarou smile. He takes off his jacket and waits for Koutarou to step out of his own shoes. Then he’s turning and pinning Koutarou with that look in his eyes, the one where he has one thing on his mind and he won’t rest until he gets what he wants.

And Koutarou wants nothing more than to give this boy anything—everything—that he wants.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi begins, but Koutarou shakes his head. He takes a step closer to the other boy. Akaashi watches him steadily, his gaze a familiar, exhilarating weight warming Koutarou’s skin.

“Can I kiss you now?”

Akaashi is breathing out a quiet _yes_ before Koutarou even finishes the question.

They’re barely past the entrance. The lights are still off. But it’s warm in here, the lingering chill from outside slowly retreating as they move towards each other. This is familiar territory, has been for years now, yet each and every time still sends an electric fever through Koutarou’s veins. He can never become used to this, to kissing Akaashi Keiji. He never wants to.

Somehow, with a bit of stumbling and a few muffled giggles here and there, they make it into Koutarou’s room. He can still taste the hot sauce on Akaashi’s tongue, but more than that, he can trace the shape of Akaashi’s smile in the dark. Akaashi seems to be doing the same—slipping his arms out of his jacket with barely suppressed impatience, fingers drawing across Koutarou’s cheekbones, his jawline, until they’re tangled up in his hair. There’s still quite a few layers between them, but it’s fine. They have all the time in the world.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi murmurs when Koutarou’s lips trail down the side of his neck.

Koutarou really likes it when Akaashi calls him by his name. He only ever does it when they’re alone, or when he’s really drunk. Which has only happened once. That makes it all the more special, though, in Koutarou’s opinion.

“Koutarou, are you listening?”

“Mm? Sorry.”

Akaashi nudges his shoulder until he backs off. “It’s fine. I’m the one who’s sorry, it’s just—it’s been a really long week. And I have a test and a few more assignments due next week, but I barely get to see you as it is—”

“Keiji. Shh.”

Akaashi shuts up. In the strip of light slipping through the bent slat in the window blinds, his eyes seem to glow softly as he blinks slowly. Koutarou places one more kiss on his forehead before rolling off and settling on the bed next to Akaashi. He brushes a hand through Akaashi’s dark curls.

“Sorry,” mumbles Akaashi.

“Nope, not allowed to be sorry,” Koutarou says back. “Just stay the night, okay? You’ll miss curfew if you head back now, anyway.”

“Mm.” Akaashi yawns. He turns to his side, facing Koutarou, and smiles. His eyelids are already drooping.

The bed isn’t built for two overgrown boys like them, but it’s not the first time they’ve fallen asleep pressed together like this. They make it work. Koutarou tugs the blanket around them, slides his arm around Akaashi’s middle to pull him closer. He presses his lips against Akaashi’s temple and feels a small sigh against his collarbone.

Closing his own eyes, Koutarou whispers, “Goodnight, Keiji.”

His only response is a light snore.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> listen,, i don't know how to end a story so my motto is: when in doubt, make them fall asleep on each other....... it never fails, shh, trust me, i'm a volleyball
> 
> talk volleyowls at me @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter!!


End file.
